The primary purpose of the Transgenic/Knockout Mouse Shared Resource (TG-KO) is to provide an efficient and economical means for producing genetically modified mice for members of the Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) Massey Cancer Center (MCC). Genetically modified mice (including transgenic mice, in which customized genes are introduced into the genome, and